1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a compact dispenser for dispensing a filamentary material, for example dental floss or dental floss tape.
2. Summary of the Prior Art
It is well established that the accumulation of plaque on the teeth and gums is a significant contributing factor to dental disease. The therapeutic value of flossing in order to dislodge plaque and food debris collected between the teeth is well known and the dental profession generally agrees that regular flossing promotes dental health.
Despite the well established advantages of flossing, many busy people may find it difficult to find the time to floss their teeth in their daily routine. Many people therefore prefer to floss their teeth while away from home. However, carrying dental floss may be inconvenient especially when the dental floss dispenser is bulky or inconveniently shaped.
Credit card type dental floss dispensers are known in the art. Credit cards are in widespread use and therefore most wallets, purses and the like provide for storage of credit cards. It is therefore convenient to have a dental floss dispenser substantially the same size and/or shape as a credit card so that it can be conveniently carried in a wallet, purse or credit card holder or the like.
Examples of credit card type dental floss dispensers known in the art are U.S. Pat. No. 4,327,755, U.S. Pat. No. 5,649,659, U.S. Pat. No. 4,881,560 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,076,423. However, a disadvantage of these designs arises from the dental floss cutter and the end portion of the dental floss, being exposed in the environment when stored. This gives rise to the possibility of poor hygiene. Further, the dental floss may become snagged while at the bottom of a purse or in a wallet. When the dental floss dispenser is taken out, the snagged dental floss may cause unwanted withdrawal of the dental floss from the dispenser. Further disadvantages of the prior art may arise from the credit card type dental floss dispenser being too flimsy and therefore prone to warping or breaking.
A further disadvantage may arise from the cutter of the dispenser being exposed to the environment, which gives rise to the potential for damage of other articles such as the wallet or pocket if they come into contact with the sharp cutter.